


Rain

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, loki is secretly a cuddly person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The gray skies and the rain outside made you want to curl up in bed even more than usual.





	Rain

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking the sleepiness away. Your eyes wandered around the room, up to the window. The sky was grey, and heavy drops of water clung to the glass. The soft pitter patter of the rain, and the overall darkness of the outside made you want to go to sleep again. You sat up yawning, stretching your arms high above your head.

Grumbling came from beside you. You looked over to the source of it. There, wrapped up in the messy sheets, was Loki. His hair was tousled, and his face tired. He held his arms open, expecting you to cuddle with him again. It was hard not to give in. You threw your legs out of the bed, determined to get up. Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around your waist and pulled you backwards until you were pressed against a warm body. 

"Stay, love", Loki mumbled, pressing light kisses onto your neck. You hummed, leaning against him. You decided to give him what he wanted, for now at least. He laid you down on your side, hugging your body close to him. When you first met Loki, you wouldn't have guessed that he would be such a cuddler. But he was, and you weren't complaining. He was adorable when he wanted a hug, or a kiss. His eyes would avoid yours for a split second before his gaze changed to that of a kicked puppy. 

You laced your fingers with his, marvelling at the size of his hands in comparison to yours. After pulling your intertwined hands up to your mouth you pressed several kisses onto his fingers. A sigh brushed the back of your head, and then there was a kiss pressed onto it. Moments like these weren't exactly rare, but you still cherished them. After all, you never knew what could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
